


[podfic] Just Forkin' Around

by growlery



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "I cannot spend the rest of eternity not getting laid," Eleanor announced.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Just Forkin' Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Forkin' Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687722) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



> recorded for [awesome ladies 2020](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)! it's so cool to participate in this thing that's been going for ten years now. &podfic fandom;

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v5v9m84lg7pkifz/%5BThe%20Good%20Place%5D%20Just%20Forkin%27%20Around.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 7:26
> 
> size: 4.2MB


End file.
